The Goddess
by Fudge Is Cool
Summary: Kol has had a best friend who the was a Greek goddess since he was young.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : So , this is my new fanfic where Kol has a friend who is the child of the Greek god Apollo and the Greek goddess Hecate from Greek mythology.**

* * *

**995 AD : 3rd person narration **

****A young woman of about eighteen summers old was walking with elegance thorough a big , dark and gloomy forest . She was beautiful with long golden curls and lightly tanned skin. She was tall and slim.

She was on her way to her fathers house, when she heard what sounded like a child crying. She had been very worried that the poor thing might be hurt so she followed the sound of crying without a second thought.

After a couple of minutes of walking, she entered a clearing where a little boy was sitting at a bottom of a tree sobbing with his head resting in his hands . The woman noticed that he must have been out side for quite some time as he was shivering from the cold.

She kneels in front of him. "Little one, what ever is the matter?" She asks him concern in her straight away jumps up and quickly tries to wipe away the tears from his face.

"Nothing." He denies. The woman smiles kindly at him. "You can tell me" She tells him as he shakes his head.

"Elijah says I'm not to talk to strangers ," He tells her as she frowns. He looks up at her with big brown , innocent eyes. She laughs. "I know. OK, I'm Callista Apollodottir . See now you know me." She tells him with a big smile.

"I don't think it works that way," He tells her while biting his lip in a nervous manner. Callista nods. "OK you call me Callie then." She replies. He frowns. "That's a pretty name. I've never heard it before ." He compliments . She chuckles. "Oh how charming you are. It's an old Greek name." She replies as she hears footsteps in the distance coming towards them.

"Well little one, it was a pleasure to meet you ." She tells him as one of his older brothers run into the clearing. "Baby brother ,what have I told you about playing in the woods?" He asks the little boy . The little boy rolls his eyes . "Well maybe if you had let me play with your sword , I wouldn't have come here," He replies with a shrug .

His brother kneels in front of him. "Kol , you're too young too wield a blade. You are only eight summers old. You would hurt yourself." He tells Kol . Kol laughs . "I'm strong , I wouldn't hurt myself." He protests annoyed.

His brother turns to him. "What were you even doing out here?" He asks. Kol smiles." Well Lijah , I was talking to the pretty lady here. Her name is Callista but I'm allowed to call her Callie." Kol tells a confused Elijah. Elijah looks around .

"Kol, there is nobody here except for the two of us." Elijah tells him. Kol looks around . "I'm telling you there was a woman here with me ." He protests as Elijah all of sudden lifts him up. "You must have exhausted yourself , fallen asleep and dreamt that you taking to some woman." He says more to himself than to Kol.

Before Kol can say anything , Elijah starts to carry him home . " You must be very tired so I will carry you home ." He tells his little brother while walking home. Up in a high tree Callie was sitting, watching them leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Well that was it , in the next chapter Kol will older and he see Callie again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Three years later 998 AD

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourites or followed this story . It means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter two : Three years later 998 AD**

It had been three years since Kol had seen Callista. He had started to believe that he had only dreamt it after all just like Elijah keep on telling him. He really didn't know what to believe these days.

He would have looked in the forest to try find out more but his three older brothers, Elijah, Finn and Nik had been making sure that he didn't leave their sight and that he wasn't near the forest which they claimed was dangerous.

So Kol was stuck most of the time with his brat of a sister, Rebekah, and hyper little brother Henrik , who between the two of them were making him go insane. Henrik was always testing if he could beat Kol up while Rebekah was always trying to braid his hair.

Then one day, Elijah had sent Kol off to get one of their shovals from their hut , when Kol saw her. He saw Callie watching him at the edge of the forest so he decided since he was a true man he would warn her of the dangers that lingered in the forest.

As he approached her, he noticed that she had aged at all in the past three years, since he had last seen her. This scared Kol, no, it terrified him. How did one not grow old in a space of three years? Kol himself had wished that he had grown lots and lost all his baby fat but he hasn't changed much , he grown a little and lost a little bit of baby fat which annoyed him as his younger brother was taller than him, which was really unfair if you asked Kol.

"Hello, Kol ." She greets softly. He shakes his head in confusion. "How? How are you so..." He trails off not knowing how to end his sentence. "Young?" Callie suggests earning a nod in return.

"Yeah that ." He confirms. "Do you really want to know?" She gently asks him. He quickly nods. "Yeah. I want to know." He replies. Callie starts to walk away before turning around to look at Kol. "Well are you?" She calls out before walking further into the woods.

Kol stare at her retreating back before running after her trying to catch up. "What are you?" He demands to know . She laughs. "What if I don't want to tell you?" She asks him. Kol smirks. "Have you seen my face? Why wouldn't you want to tell me." He remarks.

Callie raises an eyebrow." Well I guess you have cute babyish face." She tells him. He rolls his eyes. "Will you just tell me." He begs. She laughs.

"Fine, I am a Greek goddess." She tells him as his brother Nik , who was eighteen summers old, runs over to the two of them. Klaus stops in front of his baby brother and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Kol, what are you doing in the forest . " He demands to know . Kol smirks. "I was just talking to my pretty lady friend here." Kol announces gesturing to beside him. Klaus raises his eyebrows. "Kol there is nobody here. " He laughs. Kol frowns .

"Maybe your ugliness scared her away Nik. Or maybe she's shy. Ohh I like the shy ones." Kol says to Klaus who rolls his eyes. "Kol you're scared of women. Wait , you were talking to a stranger in the forest alone?" Klaus asks him.

Kol nods. "Why? Jealous brother ?" He asks him. Klaus rolls his eyes. "No Kol , I'm not jealous that you have an imaginary friend and I don't .Now let's go home ." He teases Kol. Kol shakes his head . "I need to find my pretty lady. I won't leave until." Kol tells him.

Klaus smirks . "Ok , brother you asked for it ." He announces as he grabs Kol by his waist and throws him over his shoulder. He then starts to walk home with Kol gambling about how he knows how to walk.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter . I hope you liked it. Maybe could you please let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter will set in Tvd Season 4 episode 12. Spoiler : Kol shall live.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Authors note : So I was asked about what Callie looked like so I decided to put up here what sHe looks like here.**

**Eyes : Sparkly aqua blue **

**Hair: Silky golden curls**

**Additional : She has a beautiful heart shaped face . She has long brown eyelashes and pink kissable lips. She has dimples and perfect white teeth. She is petite .**

**Flaws: She is quite trustful and friendly but she is very reckless.**

**Awesome powers: She can use very powerful magic that is different than Bonnie's. She can also control light and loads of different things .**

**Fears: Nyctophobia- she is terrified of the dark since her dad is the God of light Apollo.**

**She was blessed by all of the gods and goddesses when she was younger so she can cool stuff which will shown as the story goes on.**

* * *

**So that is what she looks like . Now , on with the story. My quote for this story "Kol Mikaelson must live .**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise.**

**Mystic Falls 2012 :**

" Now which one is it ? The left or the right. Doesn't matter I'll chop off both." Kol said to himself as he was about to bring a butchers knife down on the arm of Jeremy Gilbert. Before he could bring the knife fully down, he gets pushed back into a counter top by Elena Gilbert.

Kol screams in pain as he feels the knife , that had been in his hand in his hand only a few seconds ago, go into his shoulder as Elena forced him into the counter top as her brother was spraying Kol with the vervain water from the tap.

Just as Kol starts to scream in pure agony, Elena feels the sun light burn her skin. She starts to scream in pain as Jeremy runs over to her. "Lena what is hurting you ." He asks her as he frantically checks to see if she has her daylight ring on .

"Jer , the sun . It burns." Elena cries as she notices that Kol was gone. "Jer , Kol is gone." She tells her brother. That is when they notice the woman standing just a couple of feet away from them. She was beautiful with straight golden hair that went to her chin. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red strap top, a leather jacket and shiny black high heels.

She has her arms crossed over her chest as she watches Elena cry out in pain. "Are you going to be good ?" She asks Elena who nods . After she nods Elena feels that the sunlight has stopped burning her. The next thing that she notices is that Kol is hiding behind the beautiful blonde .

"Good. Now listen closely children, no trying to rise Silas and no trying to chop off peoples arms . Understand?" She tells them as Jeremy scoffs. "Yes young hunter ? Any problems?" She asks him. "Yes actually. One I am not a child and second who exactly are you?" He asks her.

She laughs. "All three of you are children compared to me. Also I'm Callie." She replied before pushing Kol over to Klaus who couldn't see her.

Straight away when Klaus gets his hands on his baby brother he pulls him into a hug while gently stroking his brother's soft brown hair. "Oh thank goodness your OK Kol." He tells his little brother. "Why do you care?" Kol whispers confused.

Klaus shakes his head. "Kol you may annoy all the time but you know, um, your my brother and yeah, you know," He replies not knowing what to say. "Nik you can be so awkward at times." Kol laughs as he tries to pry his brother's arms off him.

Klaus rolls his eyes still not willing to let go of his brother. "Whatever Kol . Now tell me what happened in there . One minute I hear you screaming and then the next you are in front of me." He demands to know .

Kol grins at him. "Callie saved me." He proudly tells his older brother . Klaus stares at him in disbelief. "Oh no, Kol . Why are you seeing your imaginary friend again?" Klaus asks him. Kol frowns. "Nik, she is real, I'm telling you the truth." He whines as Klaus steers him home.

Later that night he hears Klaus speaking to Elijah. "_Elijah, he thinks he's seeing his old imaginary friend again."_ Kol hears Nik say._ "Really? I think we should talk about it to him." _ He hears Elijah reply."Or_ we can get him a real friend who isn't just in his head" _Klaus suggests.

Kol decides that he should confront them when he hears the front door open and then close. "Hi . I'm looking for Kol" Callie's sweet voice says. "Who are you ?" Kol hears Elijah ask. Callie giggles. "Sorry, how rude of me I'm Callista ," She replies to them.

Kol starts to run down the stairs, just as Nik mutters"Oh god." After he says Kol makes it down just in time to see him collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This isn't a update but I just wanted to let you all know that I am writing a new TVD fanfic about a love story between Elijah and Katherine . Everyone will be human in it and the ships will include Klaroline and Stebekah. In it Elijah is a single father to his young son while Katherine will be a girl who has just gotten the responsibility of looking after her younger brother Jeremy . Kol will be in it but there will be no ship for him as he will be Elijah's cute little son. **

**I hope all of you guys would read it when I post it and let me know what you think of it. Thank you for reading this, I will have it posted by tomorrow at the earliest.**

**Have a good day.**

**-Fudge Is Cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok , so this isn't an update - that's coming tomorrow - but I just wanted to let those of you who like to role play for the Vampire Diaries know that my fan fiction buddy - Carrot Killer - has created a TVD Role playing Forum called "Welcome to the Jungle ." She only created it yesterday so all the main characters are available . You should all check it out .**

**Until tomorrow , **

**- FudgeIsCool.**


End file.
